Julian Bernardino's Take Along/Take 'n' Play Thomas and Friends Remake 23: Emily's New Route (Michael Brandon-US).
Here is Julian Bernardino's twenty third Take Along/Take 'n' Play Thomas and Friends remake. Cast *Casey Jr *Casey Jr's Yellow Coach *Casey Jr's Blue Coach *Casey Jr's Orange Baggage Car *Casey Jr's Green Coach *Casey Jr's Red Caboose *Tillie *Tillie's Birthday Train Cars *Emily *Angry Emily (Emily's Adventure) *Emily's Green and Yellow Coaches *Freight Cars *Cabooses *Trevor *Elizabeth *Thomas *Annie and Clarabel *Toots *Johnny *Breakdown Train *Narrator - Michael Brandon (US Version) Transcript * Michael Brandon: It was summertime on the Island of Sodor. All the engines were very busy. They carry freight and passengers up and down the lines. Sir Topham Hatt came to see Emily. * Sir Topham Hatt: I am opening some new route for the summer. * Michael Brandon: He announced. * Sir Topham Hatt: Emily, you will pull the flour mill special. * Emily: Thank you, sir. * Michael Brandon: Said Emily. She was pleased. Emily stopped to fill up with water on the way to the flour mill. But James was already there. * Emily: Sir Topham Hatt has given me the flour mill special. * Michael Brandon: Said Emily. * James: You're lucky. * Michael Brandon: James huffed. * James: I have to do the Black Loch run. * Emily: Why don't you like the Black Loch? * Michael Brandon: Asked Emily. * James: There were boulders all over the tracks. * Michael Brandon: He moaned. * James: They bash your buffers and scratch your paint. And there's a Black Loch monster. * Emily: What's the Black Loch monster? * James: Nobody knows. * Michael Brandon: Said James. * James: Black figures move in the water and then they disappeared. * Emily: Oh... * Michael Brandon: And James puffed away. Emily was pleased she didn't have to go to Black Loch. At the flour mill, the flour had been loaded onto trucks. Emily was coupled up. Then she puffed across the countryside to Knapford Station. But the troublesome trucks saw a chance for mischief. * Troublesome Trucks: Hold back! Hold back! * Michael Brandon: They screeched. Emily pulled as hard as she could, but the troublesome trucks made her go very slowly. Emily was late delivering the flour. So they will be no fresh gray that day. Sir Topham Hatt was cross. * Sir Topham Hatt: This means I won't have any toast or muffins for breakfast. If you are late again, you will have to do the Black Loch run instead of James. * Michael Brandon: Emily didn't want to have her buffers bashed by boulders and she didn't want to see the Black Loch Monster. * Emily: I must get the flour to the station on time. * Michael Brandon: Emily puffed. The next morning, the troublesome trucks tricked her again. * Troublesome Trucks: Off we go! Off we go! * Michael Brandon: They chuckled. They weren't coupled up probably. * Troublesome Trucks: Mustn't be late! Mustn't be late! * Michael Brandon: They giggled. So Emily puffed quickly away. But only half the troublesome trucks right with her. Emily arrived at the station. * Stationmaster: But you only got have the flour! * Michael Brandon: The stationmaster cried. So Emily have to go back for the rest of the troublesome trucks. * Emily: Oh, no! * Michael Brandon: Emily cried. * Emily: I don't want to get to the Black Loch run! * Michael Brandon: When Emily arrived at the mill, the trucks were more troublesome then ever. * Troublesome Trucks: Emily the late engine! Emily the late engine! * Michael Brandon: They sang. This made Emily very cross. And she biffed them very hard. * Troublesome Trucks: Oh, no! * Michael Brandon: They cried. And they splashed into the duck pond. Emily was covered up in a floury mess. That evening, Sir Topham Hatt came to see Emily. * Sir Topham Hatt: Emily, you have caused confusion and delay! * Michael Brandon: Sir Topham Hatt said. * Sir Topham Hatt: Now you are to take over the Black Loch run. * Michael Brandon: Emily was very unhappy. * Thomas: Wait until you tried it. * Michael Brandon: Thomas chuffed. * Thomas: The Black Loch run might be nice. * Emily: I don't think so. * Michael Brandon: Emily moaned. * Emily: Bash buffers and a big monster. It sounds miserable to me. * Michael Brandon: The next morning, Emily puffed sadly to the station. Lots of exciting children and vacationers climbed on board. * Emily: They were looking forward to their vacation. * Michael Brandon: She thought. * Emily: I mustn't let them down. * Michael Brandon: Soon Emily was steaming up hills and through valleys. * Emily: I bet it won't last. * Michael Brandon: She said to herself. Emily reached to murkey roars of Black Loch. * Emily: Oh. That's were the monsters supposed to be. * Michael Brandon: She puffed nervously. Then there was trouble. Rocks fell and blocked the line. * Emily: Oh, no! * Michael Brandon: Emily had to wait for help. * Emily: I knew I wouldn't like this too. * Michael Brandon: She huffed. Suddenly, she saw something moved and mysterious moving in a water. * Emily: I know the monster's coming. * Michael Brandon: Emily gasped. Emily was scared. Her boiler quivered and her valves rattled. She wanted to steam away. * Emily: I never wanna see Black Loch again. * Michael Brandon: She cried. But Emily thought the children and the coach behind her. She was determined to get them to the vacation wherever it took. At last the water settled. And Emily saw what the monster really was. It's the family of seals. Emily was delighted. The children were delighted too. Soon the line was cleared. Emily steamed on through the countryside. The children were reached the vacation on time. That evening, Thomas and Emily both stopped to watch the seals. * Emily: You were right. * Michael Brandon: Said Emily. * Emily: Black Loch is a nice route after all. Trivia *Emily's New Route will be told by Michael Brandon for the US. *Shot 1 will film Thomas pulling Annie and Clarabel and puffing along his branchline and will also film Casey Jr puffing down the mainline and pulling his yellow coach, blue coach, orange baggage car, green coach, and red caboose and Tillie puffing down the mainline and pulling her Birthday Train cars. *Shot 2 will fil Sir Topham Hatt coming to see Emily. *Shot 3 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking happily. *Shot 4 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking pleased. *Shot 5 will film Emily talking happily. *Shot 6 will film Emily puffing over to a water tower and stopping to meet James hauling three red coaches. *Shot 7 will film Emily talking to James. *Shot 8 will film James talking, annoyed. *Shot 9 will film Emily talking, confused. *Shot 10 will film James talking, worried. *Shot 11 will film Emily talking, surprised. *Shot 12 will film James talking sadly. *Shot 13 will film Emily talking, worried. *Shot 14 will film James puffing away and taking his three red coaches with him. *Shot 15 will film Emily going up to the tower, backing down, and getting filled up. *Shot 16 will film Emily backing down and coupling to six freight cars and a caboose. *Shot 17 will film Emily wheeshing steam. *Shots 18 and 19 will film Emily puffing away with her six freight cars and a caboose. *Shot 20 will film the Troublesome Trucks scheming. *Shot 21 will film the Troublesome Trucks talking. *Shots 22 to 24 will film an angry Emily puffing along, pulling the freight cars and caboose, and pulling into Knapford station. *Shot 25 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking crossly. *Shot 26 will film Emily looking worried. *Shot 27 will film Emily talking, worried. *Shot 28 will film Emily running light. *Shot 29 will film some Troublesome Trucks. *Shot 30 will film the couplings. *Shots 31 and 32 will film The Troublesome Trucks talking. *Shot 33 will film a nervous Emily. *Shots 34 to 36 will film Emily puffing away and pulling three freight cars and leaving the other three. *Shot 37 will film the station talking. *Shot 38 will film only three cars. *Shot 39 will film Emily looking surprised. *Shot 40 will film Emily looking worried. *Shot 41 to 43 will film Emily puffing back to the mill. *Shot 42 will film Emily looking talking, worried. *Shot 44 will film The Troublesome Trucks talking. *Shots 45 to 47 will film an Angry Emily going backward and going forward and bumping the three freight cars so hard. *Shot 48 will film the Troublesome Trucks talking and looking surprised. *Shot 49 will film the Troublesome Trucks landing in the dock pond. *Shot 50 will film Emily's eyes spin round with a sad Emily looking worried. *Shot 51 will film Emily with a tired Thomas. *Shot 52 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking crossly. *Shot 53 will film Emily looking sad. *Shot 54 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking grumpily. *Shot 55 will film Thomas talking. *Shot 56 will film a worried Emily talking. *Shot 57 will film Emily pulling into Maithwaite station with her two green and yellow coaches. *Shot 58 will film Mickey Mouse, Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King), Pinocchio, Tom Cat, Jerry Mouse, Belle (Beauty and the Beast), Pongo, Roger, Anita, and Nanny (101 Dalmatians), Abu (Aladdin), Woody (Toy Story), The Powerpuff Girls, Llama Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove), Tiana (Frog Form), Quasimodo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame), Spongebob Squarepants, Wendy Darling, Rocko (Pebble and the Penguin), The Smurfs, Dr. Dawson, The Dwarfs, Plucky Duck, Phil (Hercules), Flounder (The Little Mermaid), Cinderella, Double Dee, Eddy, Homer Simpson, Princess Aurora, Cody, and Scrooge McDuck. *Shot 59 will film a worried Emily talking and hauling her two green and yellow coaches. *Shots 60 and 61 will film Emily pulling out of the station, pulling her two green and yellow coaches, and puffing through the countryside. *Shot 62 will film Emily talking happily. *Shots 63 and 64 will film Emily arriving at Black Loch with her two green and yellow coaches. *Shot 65 will film a nervous Emily talking. *Shot 66 will film Emily putting her hand over her mouth, closing her eyes, and thinking. *Shot 67 will film Emily opening her eyes. *Shot 68 will film some rocks falling. *Shot 69 will film a surprised Emily gasping. *Shot 70 will film the rocks covering the tracks. *Shot 71 will film the rocks stopping. *Shot 72 will film a sad Emily talking. *Shot 73 will film something dark and mysterious coming toward Emily from within the water. *Shot 74 will film a surprised Emily talking. *Shot 75 will film something still approaching Emily. *Shot 76 will film Emily covering her eyes with her buffers and her teeth chattering. *Shot 77 will film Emily talking her teeth chattering and her eyes covered with his buffers. *Shot 78 will film the kids inside the carriages. *Shot 79 will film a worried Emily. *Shot 80 will film a family of seals next to Emily. *Shot 81 will film a family of seals. *Shot 82 will film Emily looking delighted. *Shot 83 will film the kids looking delighted. *Shot 84 will film Emily going along Black Loch and hauling her two green and yellow coaches. *Shots 85 and 86 will film Emily hauling her two green and yellow coaches and puffing up to join Thomas hauling Annie and Clarabel to watch the seals. *Shot 87 will film the seals. *Shot 88 will film Emily talking to Thomas. *Shot 89 will film Emily and Thomas smiling. Category:Julian Bernardino